gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Crisis Moon II: The Hollow Eclipse
'Crisis Moon II: The Hollow Eclipse '''is a 2D fighting game developed by Orange Soft and published by ACS. It is the sequel to Crisis Moon: The Bloody Symphony. Released in 2013 for Arcades (System 202: ENDYMION), PC, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Nintendo Wii U, PlayStation Vita (as Crisis Moon II: The Hollow Eclipse Portable Edition) and the Samsung Zeo. Gameplay Gameplay remains the same from the first game, with a few new gameplay mechanics. The Type system returns from the first game, with the addition of exclusive traits for each type. *Quarter-Moon Type Dash Boost: Special dash that goes faster than a normal dash, allowing the player to cross the screen faster. Tap R during a dash. Instant Step Cancel: Cancels a flash step instantly. Tap R during a Flash Step. *Half-Moon Type Projectile Reflector: Reflector guard now bounces back projectiles towards the opponent. Tap the Reflector button the second the opponent's projectile attack hits. Reverse Reaction: Allows the player to perform an inverted Chain Reaction combo and chain normal attacks in reverse (from strongest to weakest). Tap the three main attack buttons in descending order, from H to L. *Full-Moon Type Air Steady Guard: Allows the player to use Steady Guard in midair. Move the joystick/d-pad to the opposite dirction then hold down block and any attack button while in midair. Pursuit Strike: Special attack that hits downed opponents heavily. While jumping, press any two attack buttons. Can only be done when the opponent is knocked down. New features include Bloodlust, a special mode that is activated whenever the player has 20-30% health remaining. When active, Bloodlust can power up the player's attacks or make them faster. Depending of the Type in use, players can enter Bloodlust faster or slower. Also, activating Chaos Mode during Bloodlust would automatically fill up the Luna Meter to its maximum level. Another new feature is the Counter-Break, which allows the player to counter the oppnent's Break with his/her own.To perform a Counter-Break, the player must hit L+M+H+T the second the opponent Breaks the player's attack. Counter-Breaking consumes Vita and thus, only Vita Breaks can be countered. Story In the previous Crimson Carnival, Kiyo Kamiya was about to finsh off Dominus when he decided to activate his Eyes of Fate and using it to cause Kiyo's Eyes of Future Deat to go berserk, inflicting immense pain to Kiyo. Twilight then runs in and fights Dominus. After a long, gruelling battle, Twilight was able to weaken Dominus. However, before she was about to deal the final blow, Dominus uses his own blood to create a blood portal, allowing him to escape. Twilight then runs to Kiyo, who fell unconscious after the ordeal. As Kiyo wakes up, he finds Twilight by his side. Twilight then tells him about what happened during the Carnival's last hours. She then tells him her secret, that she has been hiding for a long time: she is a vampire, and is one half of the incarnation of the origin of all vampires: Lilith, the Screech Owl. Twilight then asks Kiyo if he can keep her secret from everybody, and he promised. Six months after the last Crimson Carnival. Kiyo is confronted by a mysterious man who goes by the name "Dawn", who seems to know everything about him and Twilight. The mysterious man then walks away, leaving Kiyo with questions. Kiyo then takes a look at the moon, only to find out that it is shining an ominous red glow. The next day, Twilight returns in his life, as a transfer student in his school. As dismissal time comes, Kiyo confronts Twilight. He told her about the mysterious man that he stumbled upon a while ago. Twilight then revealed that it was her twin brother Dawn, the other half of the Reincarnation. Just then, Dawn comes and interferes in their conversation. He told them that the Crimson Carnival will return, leaving a pair of white envelopes containing their invitations behind. With no time to waste, Kiyo leaves for the Carnival, not knowing that it was a trap set up by Dominus to exact his revenge on Kiyo. Charcacter ''See also: List of characters in the Crisis Moon series Returning *Kiyo Kamiya Voiced by: Hiro Shimono (JP), Johnny Yong Bosch (EN) *Twilight Voiced by: Emiri Kato (JP), Erin Fitzgerald (EN) *Motoko Tsukagami Voiced by: Kana Asumi (JP), Carrie Keranen (EN) *Abel of the Light Voiced by: Norio Wakamoto (JP), Travis Willingham (EN) *Kagetsu Voiced by: Hikaru Midorikawa (JP), David Vincent (EN) *Mida Curtis Voiced by: Atsuko Tanaka (JP), Tara Platt (EN) *Prisoner No. 405 Voiced by: Akio Ohtsuka (JP), Jamieson Price (EN) *Roman Black Voiced by: Rikiya Koyama (JP, human), Patrick Seitz (EN, human), Pre-recorded howls (wolf) *Terence Reid Voiced by: Yuko Sanpei (JP), Brina Palencia (EN) *Shekinah Voiced by: Kanae Ito (JP), Christine Marie Cabanos (EN) *Mr. X Voiced by: "TAKA" (noises) *The Red Knight Voiced by: Fumihiko Tachiki (JP), Michael McConnohie (EN) *Count Godfried Dominus Voiced by: Taiten Kusunoki (JP), Crispin Freeman (EN) New *Dawn Voiced by: Akira Ishida (JP), Yuri Lowenthal (EN) The other half of the Reincarnation and Twilight's twin brother. Fights with needles. *Shiori Yumizuka Voiced by: Noriko Shitaya (JP), Cristina Valenzuela (EN) A psychopathic girl who has an obsession with Kiyo. Fights with a butcher knife. *Lao Shun-Wang Voiced by: Shigeru Chiba (JP), Kirk Thornton (EN) An 88-year old former hunter who returns from retirement. Fights with his tamed jiang shis. *Ermingarde Lenne Stridelfeld Voiced by: Rie Kugimiya (JP), Laura Bailey (EN) A young heiress from the renowned Stridelfeld clan of Hunters. Fights with a pair of rapiers. *Doppelganger Voiced by: None A blob-like creature with shapeshifting abilities. Fights by morphing into is current opponent. *Kira Kamiya Voiced by Hiro Shimono (JP), Johnny Yong Bosch (EN) An alternate version of Kiyo who gave in to his hatred and took on the life of killing. Fights with a knife and sword. Secret boss character. DLC. Stages Redesigned *Tokyo Dusk *Moonlght Park *Sakura Fields *Church of Saving Guidance *Temple Ruins *Black Altar *Asylum *Stone's Peak *Neko Village *Clockwork *Treacherous Woods *Fallen Warriors' Graveyard *The Blood-Drenched Throne *Grid-II New *Garden of Dead Roses *Urban Abandonment *Little Chinatown *Stridelfeld Palace Sequel A sequel to Crisis Moon II, Crisis Moon III, is under progress. it will feature new characters as well as new gameplay mechanics and stages. It will be released for Arcades (System 202: ENDYMION) and Zeo. Trivia *The song in the game's intro is "WHO'S NEXT" by Japanese rock band SiM. The music video for WHO'S NEXT (as seen above) is available as an unlockable item in the game's Gallery mode. *In the console version, when using Doppelganger in Arcade mode, the CPU will automatically load Dominus' non-Unchained (boss) form in the final stage. This is because Unchained characters cannot be selected in Arcade mode. *Kira Kamiya is a secret boss that can be fought by finishing arcade mode without losing a single round, as well as fulfiiling these conditions: **Finish off three opponents with a Lunar Drive **Finish off another tree with the Lunar Requiem **Get at least one Perfect victory from the remaining three. *After this, you can finish off Dominus in any way, and right after the character's ending, Kira appears on the screen and challenges the player to a fight. The player can then get a 1,000,000 score bonus for defeating him. *The player cannot fight Kira as Doppelganger, as Kira is unplayable in the arcade version. In the console version, Kira can be unlocked via DLC, but the player still cannot fight him as Doppelganger. *Just like in the previous game. The game's cutscenes are done by the animation studio J.C.Staff. *The #12 and #14 reference color palettes remain in the game, with Dominus and the new characters gaining their own reference palettes **Dawn is Dio Brando and **Shiori is Yuno Gasai and Rena Ryuugu **Lao is and **Ermingarde is Shinku and **Dominus is Emperor Charles zi Britannia and **Kira is Ryuunosuke Uryuu and Iori Yagami Category:Fighting Category:Fighting games Category:Fight Category:2D Category:Arcade games Category:PC games Category:ACS Category:Fighting Games Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Arcade Games Category:PC Games Category:Zeo Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Wii U Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:"T" rated Category:"T" Rated Category:Crisis Moon Series Category:2014